Heaven's Will
by Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy
Summary: HIATUS SEMENTARA.. KOMIKNYA HILANG.. Ryeowook, seorang yeoja penakut yang dapat melihat setan bertemu dengan seorang yang mengaku sebagai pengusir setan dan 'peliharaannya'. bagaimana kelanjutan nasib Ryeowook? Warning Inside..


"Wah, ini 'rumah angker' itu ya. Menyeramkan sekali," ucap seorang gadis pada dua orang temannya.

"Aku sering mendengar gossip yang aneh- aneh lho tentang rumah ini," ucap gadis yang lainnya.

"Benarkah? Gossip apa?"

"Katanya, penghuni rumah ini hilang tanpa jejak.. lalu ada juga orang yang pernah ditemukan mati dengan cara yang aneh,"

"H-Hyukkie, j-jangan ngomong yang seram dong," ucap gadis yang sedari tadi diam.

:::

::::

Hai, aku Kim Ryeowook. Aku seorang siswi SMA kelas 3.

Saat ini aku dan kedua temanku, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, sedang berada di depan sebuah rumah angker. Aku bergidik mengatakannya dan sedari tadi Eunhyuk selalu saja menceritakan keanehan rumah ini.

Aku, Kim Ryeowook, sangat takut pada hal- hal yang menyeramkan.

:::

:::

:::::

::::

Heaven's Will

[Paradise Where You Belong Part I]

A Remake Story of A Manga of

**Satoru Takamiya's **_**Heaven's Will**_

::::

:::

Casts: Super Junior Yesung, Ryeowook, Siwon

Sub Casts: Eunhyuk, Sungmin

Genre: Fluff, Horror, Fantasy, lil bit Romance

Rate: T

Warning: GS, Typos, DLDR, OOC…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story is belonged to **TAKAMIYA SATORU.**

::::

::::

"Kau terlalu penakut Wookie-ah," ucap Eunhyuk saat melihat ekspresi ketakutanku.

"Tenang saja. Tidak ada setan kok," timpal Sungmin mencoba menenagkanku.

"iya," jawabku lirih.

Bagi yang tidak melihat, setan itu memang tidak ada. Tapi bagiku, aku bisa melihat setan, roh dan siluman. Huhu..

Seperti saat ini, aku tahu bahwa ada setan yang sedang menahan kakiku. Dengan taku- takut aku menoleh ke belakang.

Benarkan…

Ada setan kakek- kakek yang menggelayuti kakiku.

Eomma, tolong aku… huuuaaaa~….

"HYAAA…"

"RYEOWOOKIE."

Omo~…. Aku takut sekali…huhu… setang itu tersenyum padaku…

"Wookie kau kenapa?"

Kudengar suara Sungmin yang khawatir.

"a-ada u-ulat," bohongku.

Orang yang gak bisa melihat pasti tidak akan percaya. Makanya aku tidak pernah bilang pada siapapun.

Karena tidak ada yang akan percaya padaku.

::::

::

::

Pagi ini seperti biasa, aku datang ke sekolah bersama kedua sahabatku. Rumah kami berdekatan dan kami sudah bersahabat sejak SMP.

"Wookie, lihat. Stalker mu datang lagi tuh," ucap Eunhyuk saat melihat seorang pemuda di depan gerbang.

"J-jangan se-sebut stalker dong. Aku takut~."

"Maaf- maaf."

"Kenapa sih namja selalu menakutkan. Mesum, iseng, suka berkelahi. Semuanya mengerikan. Aku gak ngerti deh," ujarku lirih.

"gak semua namja seperti itu kok," ujar Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku mencoba tersenyum namun tiba- tiba

Set

Seseorang menggenggam tanganku. Aku berbalik dan

Ya Tuhan, stalker itu memegang tanganku.

"Le…lepaskan," ucapku takut.

Gret

Pegangannya semakin kuat, "LEPASKAN TANGANKU!"

Buk

Suara dentuman terdengar. Sungmin mendorong namja itu.

"Cepat lari, Wookie!"

Tanpa menunggu dua kali, aku langsung berlari, "gomawo."

Aku juga tidak mengerti. Mengerti tentang keinginan para namja itu. aku takut karena tidak tahu maksud mereka mendekatiku.

Namja, setan dan roh…

Semuanya sama.

Tidak bisa dimengerti dan membuatku takut.

::::

::::

Wuss

Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang besar mengejarku sekarang. Aku menoleh paksa dan menemukan makhluk besar dan menyeramkan.

Apa lagi ini?

Kenapa aku selalu dikejar makhluk menyeramkan seperti ini?

Kenapa aku bisa melihat mereka?

Kenapa makhluk mengerikan seperti ini bisa ada?

Aku bingung.

Kumohon… tolong aku…

Kriet

Tanpa sadar aku sudah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah ini…

Rumah angker itu.

"p-pintunya terbuka."

Segera aku masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

"TOLONG AKU," teriakku saat aku masuk ke dalam.

"Boleh saja. Sini ku tolong."

Eh? Aku berhenti berlari. Didepanku ada seorang yeoja yang sangat manis seperti boneka dengan gaun yang seprti boneka juga dan kipas ditangannya serta seorang namja yang sangat tampan.

Omo. Namja itu seram sekali.. aku takut..

"si-siapa kau?" tanyaku takut.

"harusnya kau yang tanya begitu. Kalau ingin minta tolong, sebut namamu dulu," ucap boneka manis itu.

"A-aku… Kim Ryeowook."

"Wookie ya. Aku Kim Yesung dan dia Siwon," jawab yeoja boneka itu sambil menunjuk namja yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Namja itu menoleh padaku. Omo… pandanganya dingin sekali.. aku takut.

"kau baru dikejar setan kan?" tanya Yesung padaku.

"setan?" tanya ku bingung. Jadi makhluk menyeramkan tadi itu setan.

"Roh, arwah, atau makhluk jahat… pokoknya semua yang menakutkan disebut setan," jelas Yesung padaku.

"Dan aku… adalah pengusir setan."

"K-kau bisa mengusir makhluk menyeramkan itu?" tanyaku takjub, sedikit tak percaya.

"tentu saja."

"Hebat. Kau yeoja yang sangat tangguh. Aku jadi iri. Aku jadi ingin jadi kuat.. tapi…" pujiku tulus namun sebelum aku selesai, namja bernama Siwon tadi menyelaku.

"Yesung itu namja."

"MWO?"

Bagaimana mungkin? Gadis secantik ini adalah namja…

"B-bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Karena cocok," jawab Yesung dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Haha?... karena cocok?... maksudnya?"

"Karena aku manis~," jawabnya dengan senyum manis.

Aigoo~ aku mau pingsan. Dia bilang dia manis… oh ya, aku ingat… rumah ini kan rumah angker.. aku tidak mau dekat.. aku tidak mau dekat orang aneh. Lebih baik aku lari… ya… aku harus lari.

:::

::::

Ryeowook tidak menyangka pada apa yang ada di depannya. Gadis cantik itu namja.

Gila…

Lebih baik dia lari..

"Ya! Tunggu," seru Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook berlari. "Yah, kabur."

"biarkan saja gadis itu," ucap Siwon santai.

"Mana bisa begitu!" balas Yesung keras.

"tapi dia sudah kabur."

"Kita kejar!... karena Cuma aku yang bisa dia andalkan."

::

::

::

Ryeowook terus berlari, namun lagi- lagi langkahnya terhenti. Ada makhluk yang menyeramkan yang lebih besar dari ynag tadi.

Gadis itu berbalik dan berlari lagi namun

Grep

Bruk

Dia terjatuh. Kakinya berhasil dicekal oleh makhluk menyeramkan itu. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya erat. Dia sangat takut.

'_siapa saja tolong aku.'_

Sret

Seekor anjing hitam besar tiba- tiba muncul dihadapannya. Anjing itu menggeram.

"kau serius ingin ku tolong?"

Ryeowook terhenyak. Yesung sudah ada dihapannya dengan anjing besar tadi sebagai perisai.

"Yesung-ssi."

"Bagaimana? Ini keputusanmu," ucap Yesung seraya menjulurkan tangannya kearah Ryeowook.

Dengan ragu Ryeowook meraih tangan Yesung. Dia masih takut. Tapi… Yesung datang menolongnya.

"Oke. Bagus," ucap Yesung lalu beralih kearah makhluk menyeramkan tadi.

Syut

Makhluk itu hilang. Bahkan sebelum Yesung sempat beraksi.

"Yah, dia kabur," gumam Yesung sambil mendongak menatap langit.

"Hebat.." puji Ryeowook. "Yesung-ssi hebat. Tidak takut pada apapun. Aku jadi iri."

Yesung beralih menatap Ryeowook. Yeoja jadi- jadian itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh lembut pipi yeoja penakut itu dengan tubuh yang condong kearah Ryeowook.

Deg

Jantung Ryeowook berdetak cepat. Entah karena takut atau apa.

"Kalau begitu.. kau harus jadi kuat, Wookie-ah."

Deg

Dia kuat, batin Ryeowook.

Yesung mengembalikan posisi semulanya lalu beralih pada anjing besar yang hampir terlupakan.

"Sudah cukup, Siwon-ah," ucapnya sambil menepuk kepala anjing bernama Siwon.

Mwo? Siwon?

Syut

Anjing tadi berubah menjadi manusia. Dan itu Siwon. Berarti Siwon bukan manusia.

"kau tidak terlukakan?" tanya Yesung seraya mengusap dagu Siwon.

'_apa- apaan ini? Kenapa dia bisa berubah,'_ batin Ryeowook takut.

"a-anjing hitamnya.. kenapa jadi Siwon-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook takut membuat dua namja tersebut menghentikan aktivitas lovey deovey mereka.

Yesung langsung menarik keras baju Siwon, "bukan anjing. Tapi serigala. Siwon ini vampire yang bisa berubah jadi serigala," jelas Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook semakin membulatkan matanya.

"dia ini seperti anjing peliharaanku. Dianggap anjing juga boleh. Aku kan penyayang binatang."

"Aku bukan anjing!"

Ryeowook masih melotot parah.

'_ternyata benar. Bukan manusia.'_

"Nah, aku sudah mengusir hantunya. Sekarang tinggal bayarannya. Kau harus menyetor 70 % dari pendapatan tahunanmu. Itu termasuk angpao, kado ulang tahun, uang jajan…."

Ryeowook kembali _cengo._ Ini pemerasan namanya. Huaa… dia jadi korban pmerasan.

"i-inikan so-soal nyawa. A-aku miskin… tidak punya uang."

Yesung berdecih, "baiklah, kalau begitu. Kau harus membawa cake tiap hari!"

"cake?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan. "buat sendiri boleh?"

"ter_s_erah."

"Kau suka cake ya?"

"suka."

Ryeowook terhenyak. Wajah Yesung merona.

Dia malu kah?

Namja yang manis sekali seperti yeoja. Ryeowook tidak menyangka, ternyata ada seorang pengusir setan yang menjadikan serigala sebagai 'peliharaannya'.

'_Yesung-ssi orang orang yang seperti apa ya?'_

"mulai besok buatkan aku cake ya."

"baik."

"yang enak lho."

'_kalau aku memberinya cake tiap hari… apa aku bisa tahu tentangnya?'_ batin Ryeowook.

_TBC_

_Annyeong, FF baru…_

_Ini FF remake dari judul di atas.._

_Mohon Reviewnya.._


End file.
